militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
156th Infantry Regiment (United States)
|motto=''Dieu Et Moi'' God and Me |battles=American Civil War {CS} World War II Iraq Campaign |decorations= |current_commander= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 156th Infantry Regiment ("First Louisiana") is an infantry regiment in the United States Army and the Louisiana National Guard. History The 2nd Battalion, 156th Infantry Regiment was originally organized 9 and 17 May 1861 as the 2nd and 3rd Louisiana Volunteer Infantry Regiments and mustered into Confederate service at New Orleans. The 2nd Louisiana Volunteer Infantry Regiment surrendered on 9 April 1865 at Appomattox, VA, with the Army of Northern Virginia; the 3d Louisiana Volunteer Infantry Regiment disbanded on 20 May 1865 at Shreveport, LA. The 2nd and 3rd Louisiana Volunteer Infantry Regiments reconstituted on 30 March 1878 as the Special Militia Force to include separate companies and battalions outside Orleans Parish; its elements organized between 1878-1890 embracing fifteen companies by 1890. They were reorganized in part on 26 December 1891 as the 1st and 2nd Battalions of Infantry and transferred to the Louisiana State National Guard. The battalions consolidated on 17 March 1896 to form the 1st Regiment of Infantry with headquarters at Baton Rouge. The unit was mustered into federal service between 8–18 May 1898 at New Orleans as the 1st Louisiana Volunteer Infantry and mustered out of federal service on 3 October 1898 at Jacksonville, FL. It was reorganized on 8 August 1899 in the Louisiana State National Guard as the 1st Battalion of Infantry with headquarters at Monroe. It was expanded, reorganized, and redesignated on 6 December 1904 as the 1st Regiment of Infantry with headquarters at Monroe. The Louisiana State National Guard was meanwhile redesignated in 1910 as the Louisiana National Guard. World War II The 156th Infantry was inducted into federal service on 25 November 1940 at home stations. It was relieved on 14 July 1942 from assignment to the 31st Division before inactivating between 13–22 March 1946 at Camp Kilmer, NJ. Assigned on 28 May 1946 to the 39th Infantry Division, it was reorganized and federally recognized on 18 December 1946 with Headquarters at Lafayette. Post-World War II The 156th Infantry and 199th Infantry (less 3d Battalion) consolidated 1 July 1959 and consolidated unit reorganized as the 156th Infantry, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System, to consist of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Battle Groups, elements of the 39th Infantry Division (3d Battalion, 199th Infantry, concurrently converted and redesignated as the 539th Transportation Battalion - hereafter separate lineage). The 156th Infantry reorganized on 1 May 1963 to consist of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Battalions, elements of the 39th Infantry Division/ It reorganized on 1 December 1967 to consist of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Battalions, elements of the 256th Infantry Brigade; on 1 March 1977 to consist of the 2nd and 3rd Battalions, elements of the 256th Infantry Brigade; on 1 July 1991 to consist of the 2nd and 3rd Battalions, elements of the 256th Infantry Brigade, and the 4th Battalion; and on 1 February 1993 to consist of the 2nd and 3rd Battalions, elements of the 256th Infantry Brigade. Organization 2nd Battalion The 2nd Battalion, 156th Infantry is headquartered in Abbeville, Louisiana in Vermilion Parish. It consists of the following: Headquarters and Headquarters Company (HHC) located in Abbeville, LA with a detachment in Jeanerette, LA. Alpha Company (Rifle) located in Breaux Bridge, LA with a detachment in Plaquemine, LA. Bravo Company (Rifle) located in New Iberia, LA with a detachment in Franklin, LA. Charlie Company (Rifle) located in Houma, LA. Delta Company (Weapons) located in Thibodaux, LA. Echo Company (FSC attached from 199th BSB) located in Jeanerette, LA with a detachment in Abbeville, LA. 3rd Battalion The 3rd Battalion, 156th Infantry is headquartered in Lake Charles, Louisiana. It consists of the following: Headquarters and Headquarters Company (HHC) located in Lake Charles, LA with a detachment in DeQuincy, LA Alpha Company (Rifle) located in Fort Polk, LA with a detachment in DeRidder, LA Bravo Company (Rifle) located in Pineville, LA (Camp Beauregard) with a detachment in Oakdale, LA Charlie Company (Rifle) located in Crowley, LA with detachments in Jennings, LA and Eunice, LA Delta Company (Weapons) located in Opelousas, LA Foxtrot Company (FSC attached from 199th BSB) Distinctive unit insignia *Description A Silver color metal and enamel device 1 1/8 inches (2.86 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Per fess enhanced Azure and Argent in chief a saltire couped of the second and in base a leopard passant guardant of the first armed and langued Gules. Attached below and to the sides of the shield a Blue scroll inscribed "DIEU ET MOI" in Silver letters. *Symbolism The shield is in the colors of the Infantry. The organization’s honorable Civil War service is shown by the saltire, (St. Andrews cross), taken from the Confederate battle flag. The leopard is taken from the arms of Normandy and symbolized the campaigns fought in Northern France. The motto translates to "God and I." *Background The distinctive unit insignia was approved on 12 October 1951. Coat of arms *Blazon ** Shield- Per fess enhanced Azure and Argent in chief a saltire couped of the second and in base a leopard passant guardant of the first armed and langued Gules. **Crest- That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Louisiana Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors Argent and Azure, a pelican in her piety affronté with three young in nest, Argent, armed and vulned Proper. Motto: DIEU ET MOI (God and I). * Symbolism **Shield- The shield is in the colors of the Infantry. The organization’s honorable Civil War service is shown by the saltire, (St. Andrews cross), taken from the Confederate battle flag. The leopard is taken from the arms of Normandy and symbolized the campaigns fought in Northern France. ** Crest- The crest is that of the Louisiana Army National Guard. * Background- The coat of arms was approved on 12 October 1951. See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Infantry Regiments References *2nd Battalion, 156th Infantry Regiment (Mechanized) *3rd Battalion, 156th Infantry Regiment (Mechanized) 156 Category:Military units and formations in Louisiana